warriors_into_the_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinderfang
Cinderfang is a grey and white she-cat with yellow eyes. Description Appearance : Character : Skills : Cinderfang is quite the skilled hunter. Even in her older age, the she-cat shows exceptional skill when it comes to providing for her Clan. While her suffix of -fang can account for both averageness in hunting and fighting, the she-cat is much more adept in the former. All her life, she's been known to provide well for her Clanmates and has never let her peers down. That being said about her suffix she still shouldn't be discounted for her capabilities in the field of battle, for, after all, she is a ShadeClan and is one the few who lived during an era that was sometimes less than peaceful. Biography Roleplay : Cinderfang makes a very brief first appearance during the roleplay. She appears returning from the night border patrol alongside Thistlefur and a few other cats. : A little while after, she and her former apprentice, Pheasanttail, are found by Shellpaw to help Spiderstar and Loachpelt deal with a badger and a few MoonClan cats. While they arrive a little too late to help fight, Spiderstar instructs the pair of soldiers to remove the MoonClan cat's body from the territory to lessen the likelihood of predators. While the two are working on the task, Cinderfang becomes breathless and stops to catch it. Pheasanttail looks at her with concern, but the senior soldier shakes him off saying she'll be fine. After few moments, she seems fine and then they begin to return back to camp. : As they are returning to camp, Pheasanttail takes the lead to watch out for the badger. However, Cinderfang falls over and succumbs to her poor breathing. It is also noted that she had been having chest pains and that her chest felt as though it was on fire. Her last few breaths are quick and painful before she stops altogether. Pheasanttail tries to get her to wake up, but, to no avail. He mourns her silently before taking her back to camp so that her kin may mourn her and then the Clan. Lineage Son: ::Sootfur: Living Granddaughter: ::Gorsekit: Unborn Grandchildren: ::Unnamed kittens: Unborn Relationships Family Sootfur : Cinderfang does love her son, but, she thinks he is too soft for the world he lives in. She believes in many of the old legends of ShadeClan about power hungry cats that could conquer whatever they wanted, and when she hooked up to have her litter, she thought their father was like that. Obviously, her son didn't get much from her other than her looks, so she has mixed feelings about her son and his attitude towards life. Cinderfang hopes that at least maybe her grandkits might show more promise. Peers Nightstar : Cinderfang has a whole lot of respect for her former mentor and leader. She praises the now deceased cat for many of her skills that she herself has now passed on. Cinderfang thought quite highly of the other she-cat and her loyalty to the former leader never wavered. While she wouldn't go out of her way to describe her former mentor as a motherly figure, Cinderfang definitely knew that she was safe under the then older cat's care. Nowadays, Cinderfang is left to reminisce about times gone past and watch as her mentor's daughter leads the Clan. Pheasanttail : Now, Cinderfang has quite good thoughts about her former apprentice. She trained him hard and made sure he was fighting fit at any time. Cinderfang was also quite honoured to mentor Shadowstar's eldest son, so she definitely did her ultimate best to impress her own former mentor. Now, the older she-cat definitely sees Pheasanttail as the son she wished she had. He has the fighting spirit and the thoughts of a true leader, much like his own mother. Cinderfang even now doesn't mind chatting with him and his very bubbly personality. She wishes him all the best in his own future endeavours and hopes that he succeeds in life. The she-cat sometimes believes that he maybe should've been either deputy or even leader in his sister's place, as she thinks he has more admirable traits for the ranks. Trivia * She was the oldest serving soldier in ShadeClan as of May 2018. Images Life Image Pixels Cinderfang.adult.png|Adult Category:She-cats